Michel-Case
Ursula Michel in 1939, before taking the Kindertransport to the UK, born 26-10-1923 thumb|342px|Der Ausweis von Ursula Michel und die Geschichte dahinter :: Judith Rhodes's mother, Ursula Michel, came to the UK in 1939 on the Kindertransport, an operation that brought thousands of Jewish children to safety while their parents remained behind. "Her life was fractured and she never got over the guilt of surviving," Rhodes says. Her family all perished in the Holocaust. ::Rhodes, who lives in Yorkshire, is now active in Holocaust education in her mother's home town of am Rhein - she shows pupils the little suitcase that her mother was allowed to bring with her. ::To make it easier to continue doing this after Brexit, Rhodes decided to apply for German citizenship. But she was refused. Unter der Überschrift The fight to get citizenship for descendants of German Jews By Rosie Whitehouse, London, bbc, 18 November 2019 geht es um die Anerkennung der deutschen Staatsbürgerschaft für Kinder/Nachkommen geflohener Juden, die heute in England, den US .... A British lawyer is accusing the German government of violating the country's constitution by refusing to restore the citizenship of thousands of people descended from victims of the Nazis. He argues that the law began to be misapplied under the lingering influence of former Nazis in the 1950s and 60s, and that it's still being misapplied today. How the German government interprets Artikel Automatic right to citizenship is denied to people: *Born out of wedlock, before 1993, to a formerly German father with a foreign mother *Adopted by formerly German parents before 1977 *Whose ancestor acquired foreign citizenship before being stripped of German citizenship *Born before 1 April 1953 to a formerly German woman (and a non-German man) who fled Germany before being stripped of citizenship *Born after 31 December 1999 *Whose ancestors were Jewish members of German communities annexed by the Nazis during their military expansion, such as Danzig and Czechoslovakia (non-Jewish Germans in these areas were naturalised en masse, but Jews were not) Artikel 116 GG Artikel 116, Absatz 1: „Deutscher im Sinne dieses Grundgesetzes ist … Absatz 2 (2) Frühere deutsche Staatsangehörige, denen zwischen dem 30. Januar 1933 und dem 8. Mai 1945 die Staatsangehörigkeit aus politischen, rassischen oder religiösen Gründen entzogen worden ist, und ihre Abkömmlinge sind auf Antrag wieder einzubürgern. Sie gelten als nicht ausgebürgert, sofern sie nach dem 8. Mai 1945 ihren Wohnsitz in Deutschland genommen haben und nicht einen entgegengesetzten Willen zum Ausdruck gebracht haben. https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deutsche_Staatsangehörigkeit PRESSEMITTEILUNG · 30.08.2019 BMI - * Leichtere Einbürgerung für Nachkommen von NS-Verfolgten **Minister Seehofer setzt zwei Erlasse zu Wiedergutmachungseinbürgerungen in Kraft - https://www.bmi.bund.de/SharedDocs/pressemitteilungen/DE/2019/08/wiedergutmachung-ns-verbrechen.html Zitate: Bis zum Jahr 2007 konnten durch § 13 des Staatsangehörigkeitsgesetzes - StAG (Auslandseinbürgerungen ehemaliger Deutscher), dem bis dahin eine Ergänzungsfunktion in Bezug auf die nicht von Artikel 116 Absatz 2 GGerfassten Abkömmlinge zukam, im Einzelfall Wiedergutmachungs-einbürgerungen erfolgen. Diese Regelung ist jedoch 2007 auf minderjährige Abkömmlinge beschränkt worden, da der Gesetzgeber ein öffentliches Interesse, erwachsene Abkömmlinge ehemaliger Deutscher auch über Generationen hinweg im Ausland einzubürgern, nicht mehr angenommen hat. Nachdem in der Folgezeit doch noch ein beachtliches Fallaufkommen festzustellen war, hat das BMI durch Erlass vom 28.03.2012 eine erleichterte Ermessenseinbürgerung ermöglicht. … Die Einbürgerungen erfolgen unter Hinnahme von Mehrstaatigkeit und sind gebührenfrei. … In vergleichbaren Fallkonstellationen, die in den Erlassen nicht angesprochen sind, sind Einzelfallentscheidungen möglich. Dabei werden die Kriterien der Erlassregelung zugrunde gelegt. Anträge können ab sofort über die deutschen Auslandsvertretungen gestellt werden. Danach Zum begünstigten Personenkreis gehören *vor dem 01. April 1953 geborene eheliche Kinder zwangsausgebürgerter deutscher Mütter und ausländischer Väter, *vor dem 01. Juli 1993 geborene nichteheliche Kinder zwangsausgebürgerter deutscher Väter und ausländischer Mütter, bei denen die Anerkennung oder Feststellung der Vaterschaft nach deutschen Gesetzen vor Vollendung des 23. Lebensjahres wirksam erfolgt war, und *Kinder, deren deutscher Elternteil im Zusammenhang mit NS-Verfolgungsmaßnahmen eine fremde Staatsangehörigkeit erworben und die deutsche Staatsangehörigkeit verloren hat; dazu gehören auch Kinder, deren verfolgungsbedingt emigrierte Mütter nach § 17 Nummer 6 RuStAG a.F. vor dem 01. April 1953 durch Eheschließung mit einem ausländischen Mann die deutsche Staatsangehörigkeit verloren haben, sowie deren Abkömmlinge bis zu dem zum 01. Januar 2000 eingefügten Generationenschnitt nach § 4 Absatz 4 StAG. Dies entspricht dem Geltungsbereich des Artikels 116 Absatz 2 GG. Couchman's case against the German government Central to Couchman's case against the German government is the atmosphere in which Article 116 was implemented. "We have been told from varying sources of Nazi influence on the way the law was interpreted in the 1950s and 1960s," he says. a k. www * The fight to get citizenship for descendants of German Jews ** By Rosie Whitehouse, London, bbc, 18 November 2019